Someday
by Lina Marie
Summary: "Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway that we could end up saying things we've always needed to say so we could end up staying. Nothing's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will... Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right but not right now. I know you're wondering when, you're the only one who knows that." Dog the Bounty Hunter fiction- Leland/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, they are amateurs, are you certain you want me and my brother working with them?" I said as I eyed our general, said man glaring at me in irritation.

"Yes, now pack up. Your flight leaves at 7 in the morning." he said before turning his back to us, my brother silent behind me as I huffed in irritation. Rolling my eyes I spun on my heel and left the room, my brother following me to our room silently. Once we got in I growled out obscenities, throwing my luggage on my bed as I threw things in it.

"Luciana, stop throwing a tantrum. Be a woman and deal with it." my brother said as he started packing his own things, his emotionless voice tinted with a hint of humor.

"Well Adrian, if I wanted to work with amateurs I wouldve signed up with them!" I grumbled as I zippee up my suitcase, sitting next to it as I watched him. He chuckled but said nothing else, his stance and expressions carefree only around me. Once he was done he patted his bed, hugging my small frame as I sat by his bulky one.

"Itll be ok my sister, think of this as a break from all the hard missions. A vacation if you will. After all, it is in Hawaii." he said with a soft smile before stand, kneeling in front of me as he took my dainty hands in his strong ones. His cerulean eyes stared into my identical ones, his short wavy black hair falling in his. His sculpted features broke into a grin as they blew them out of his eyes, his dimples flashing at his perfect smile. I shook my head in amusement, my own long wavy black hair in a ponytail. My gorgeous features broke into a smile as I laughed, my own dimples flashing onto my face.

"Whatever Adrian." I said with an eye roll as I pushed his face away, his tanned and toned and muscular body hitting the floor as he laughed. My curvavious voluptuous form shaking with laughter, my own frame toned and tanned.

"I love you too." he grumbled out with his deep timbre before he tackled me, my squeak following as we fell off the bed with a _thump_.

2 Days Later

"I hate flying with civilians." I muttered to my brother as we stepped out of the airport, his grunt the only reply I got. Rolling my eyes I spied my car waiting for us, a smile on my face as I ran to the parking lot.

"My baby!" I yelled dramatically as I hugged its hood carefully, looking it over for any damages. The 2014 Corvette Stingray Coupe was undamaged, its black tint and murdered out theme glistening in the sun. Adrian rolled his eyes and popped the trunk, setting the luggage in it and settling in the passenger seat. Shaking my head I jumped in the Corvette, starting it up with a deep rumble.

"Stop having an orgasm and get going." Adrian muttered with a smirk as he leaned his chair back, closing his eyes as his hands rested on his abs.

"Fuck you." I said with a grin as I squealed out of my parking spot, makingan illegal u-turn and sped out of the parking lot. The government licence plates stopped me from getting into trouble, and I used that to the utmost advantage.

"Here we come Hawaii." my brother muttered as he watched everything fly by, smiling at me when I opened the sunroof. I laughed and smacked his arm, sticking my tongue out at his petulant glare.

Lelands POV

"We need her to work this on her own Beth! She cant get anything done if were standing over her shoulder!" dad yelled at mom as she clenched her fists, closing her eyes as she stormed into her office.

"Beth! Come on Beth!" dad said as he walked up to her door, softly knocking as he tried to open it.

"Hes in the doghouse tonight." Duane Lee whispered in my ear with a snicker, a smile coming across my face as I smacked his arm.

"Shutup." Baby Lyssa said as she covered her smile, Tim laughing without worries as he looked at Dog.

"Between us four, ive always thought Mom wore the pants." I said with a bright smile, choking on my laugh as Tim snorted through his laughs. Dad turned to us with narrowed eyes, his expression suspicious as we laughed even harder. I shook my head as I leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees, my hands clasped into a fist as it covered my laughs. Mom bursting through her office quieted us all, our attention snapping to her as she smiled.

"Were getting new bounty hunters today! Specialized ones from the government I believe. They can do things we cant, it would be a great help to us!" she said with a bright smile, all of us silenced at the news. Before anybody could say anything, the jingles of the door opening sounded. Everybody turned to see who it was, our eyes widening at our new comrades.

A/N: hey everybody lol so, this will be in OC's POV unless said otherwise :P hope you enjoyed and please review :) until next time peoples!


	2. Chapter 2

Lelands POV

_Wow _I whispered in my head as I saw them, everybody else staring as well. The man was huge and broad, his muscles looking ready to burst out of his skin. Short wavy black hair was tied back, his cerulean eyes sharp and calculating. His features were almost god-like, chiseled and extremely handsome. He was about 6'6, his body tanned and his complexion perfect. I facepalmed as I realized I was checking out a man, my jaw almost dropping when I turned to the woman. She was petite and delicate looking, her 5'4 frame tanned and toned. She was curvacious and voluptuous, not a bit of fat shown anywhere on her. She had long wavy black hair and wise cerulean eyes, the same colors as the man next to her. Her features were one of a goddess, she had no make-up on yet she was the most beautiful woman I had seen. Both of them moved gracefully, every movement one of a ready fighter.

"Damn." Duane Lee whispered, everybody blinking as he broke the silence. The woman smirked but said nothing, focusing on Beth as she moved forward. The man tensed but didn't follow, his eyes skimming over the room quickly.

"Hello Beth, I assume you got the message that we were coming?" she said quietly, her voice beautifully melodic. I couldnt tear my eyes off of her, her presence demanding my whole being towards her.

OC's POV

I stepped into the office, stopping when everybody turned towards us. After a few moments one of the men whispered _damn_, everybody blinking at the broken silence. I turned towards Beth and Dog, ignoring the tattooed man who was staring at me.

"Hello Beth, I assume you got the message that we were coming?" I said quietly, Beth smiling at me as she nodded.

"Of course, though I didn't quite catch your names." she said with a laugh, looking over my shoulder with a raised eyebrow. I felt my brothers presence as he stepped up behind me, his hand reaching around me to shake hers.

"My name is Adrian. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Chapman." he said emotionlessly as he shook Dogs hand as well, nodding politely before pulling away from them.

"My name is Luciana, it is a pleasure." I said with a soft smile as I shook their hands as well, Beth nodding with a smile as she nudged Dog.

"Its a pleasure to meet you guys as well. So, you're going to be helping us huh?" Dog said with a welcoming smile, my own smile coming to my face as well.

"Yes, we are. Id like to get briefed on our job as soon as possible." Adrian said as he stepped out from behind me, looking at Dog as he patted his arm.

"Of course, come this way!" Dog said as he walked up to the white board, Adrian following after tapping my arm in reassurance.

"Im guessing you have luggage, am I correct girly?" Beth said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, leading me to the door in front of the sitting area.

"Yes we do Mrs. Chapman." I said with a soft smile as I followed her, raising an eyebrow as she huffed indignantly.

"Call me Beth girly. Leland! Duane Lee! Get your asses over here and help this woman with her luggage!" Beth said as she led me outside, stopping as she saw my car. Leland and Duane Lee followed immediately, the men freezing as they eyed my car hungrily.

"God damn woman, this piece of heaven is yours?" Duane Lee said with a hungry gaze, his astonished eyes turning towards me. Leland did the same, though a little more calmly.

"Yes sir. 2014 Corvette Stingray Coupe. V10 power with center mounted quad exhaust pipes and a Z51 performance package. This baby can churn out 455 horsepower at 6000 rpm and 460 lb-ft of torque at 4000 rpm." I said with a fond smile as I patted the hood, Duane Lee staring at me with adoration.

"Tell me more beautiful." he said with a playful wink and a smile, stepping closer with curious eyes as I smiled.

"This beauty is an LT1. She can go from 0-60 in 3.8 seconds with plenty of mid-range output. Shes got direct injection, variable valve timing, and a high compression ratio. Also, this baby has a manual gearbox containing a seven-speed unit. It had a drive mode selector, Z51 track performance package, and magnetic ride control. Her frame is lighter and she has a perfect 50/50 weight distribution. My babys interior has Competition Sport seats and many electronic settings for eveything. Man, this cars got all the toys as well, from heated seats to bluetooth to a booming stereo system. Above all this though, is that shes all about safety first. Side and front airbags, though id be extremely upset if I had to use them." I muttered out the last part as I rolled my eyes, Duane Lee laughing as he clapped his hands.

"I feel like I need to buy one now!" he said with a laugh, Beth shaking her head as she smiled. Leland chuckled and smacked the back of his brothers head, walking to the trunk as he looked up at me.

"Pop the trunk please." Leland said with a soft smile, his eyes soft as he stared at me. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, a frown corvering my face as I hurried to open it. I sat in the driver seat for a moment, pushing the butterflies away along with my confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Leland's POV

_Luciana moaned as she arched her back, my lips sliding down her neck slowly. I put my right hand on her hip, breathing sharply as her hips thrust against mine. My other hand cupped her neck, my lips locking with hers roughly. A quiet moan left her mouth, the sound going straight to my groan. I felt my cock strain against my trousers, a groan leaving my mouth when her toned stomach brushed against it. My hips involuntarily bucked towards hers, a gasp leaving her mouth as she arched her back. The hand on her hip tightened my lips going down to her collarbone. I sucked softly as she whimpered, a growl leaving my mouth as I thrust roughly._

"_Mine." I grumbled out as my mouth skimmed across her exposed breasts, my tongue delving into the crevasse between them. Pleasure streaked through my body when she arched into me, a hiss leaving my mouth as her lips found my neck and sucked roughly. My hand on her hip went to her ass, gripping it and raising her body to mine. Her hips grinded against mine, my own back arching as I almost cummed in my pants._

"_Leland…." She whispered in my ear as her nails raked down my back, my cock growing even more though it didn't seem possible. White-hot pleasure flashed through me, my balls tightening when she bit my neck._

"_Luciana…." I whispered reverently, my hand kneading her ass as my free hand clutched the sheets. My hips grinded against her rhythmically, the noises she made going straight to my groin. Her breasts brushed against my chest, her teeth sinking into my neck as I groaned loudly. My own lips bit down on the top of her breasts, my cock rubbing her center through our clothes. The smell of sex permeated the air, our gasps becoming needier as we got closer to the climax…._

"Leland!" an annoying voice screamed in my ear, breaking me out of my dream as I jumped up. My wide eyes turned to the left, spotting Duane Lee and his smug look. Narrowing my eyes I flipped him off, staying still as I realized I had a hard-on.

"Get up kid; we gotta be at the office in 20." He said, ducking at the pillow I sent his way. His frame disappeared from the room, his chuckle heard from down the hall. I sighed heavily as I pulled the sheet away, glaring at my hard-on as if it betrayed me. Shaking my head I stood and shut the door, locking it as I headed to the bathroom. I sat on the closed toilet seat, glaring at the tent in my pants. A sigh left my mouth, my cock throbbing in painful pleasure.

"Damnit." I sighed to myself, pulling off my sweatpants. My hard cock sprung out immediately, the head brushing my abs. The touch made me hiss as pleasure shot through my body, my eyes closing as I imagined a naked Luciana. My hand gently gripped my cock, the member twitching as my thumb brushed over the head. I brought my hand down the member, my breath becoming pants as my balls tightened.

_Here we go _I said in my hand as I started going faster, Luciana's hand replacing mine in my mind. My breath was shortened as pleasure flashed through my senses, my mind becoming fuzzy as I imagined her saying my name.

Luciana's POV

I settled back into the seat as Adrian stood behind me, deep in conversation with Dog as I rested. Beth and Baby Lyssa were talking in front of me, laughing about all the animals in their household. The door bells chimed as the rest of the party arrived, Duane Lee's overwhelming cologne hitting my nose. A slight frown covered my face as I smelled something else, my eyes opening as I realized it was Leland. His eyes were on me, their brown depths turning away when I caught him. In the flash that I saw them, it seemed as if they darkened with what looked like pleasure.

"Alright everybody, gather around and pay attention!" Dog said as he went to his board, Beth staying where she was as she fired off details on our new catch.

"Alright, Jason Wihanu as a 4th degree sex offender. He also has an alcohol addiction and has attempted robbery. He's about 6'0 and 300 lbs., dark and bald with brown eyes." Beth said as she looked at the paper in her hands, Dog nodding absently as he wrote it all down. Though I was paying attention, I saw Leland watching me out of the corner of my eye. Adrian shifted behind me to lean on the back of my chair, Leland's eyes flicking to him before they landed on me once again. I kept my eyes on the board, though I was determined to confront him outside.

"So we know this guy is dangerous and he'll most likely be in hiding. But he has these addictions that we can play on to find him. Do we have any informants?" Dog said as he turned to Beth, the woman tapping her chin as her eyes skimmed through the paper.

"Well, we don't have any. But his co-signer is his brother David Wihanu, maybe we can start there?" she asked as she looked up at her husband, Dog nodding as he put the marker down.

"Alright everyone, suit up. Beth, put the brothers address in our GPS's. We're leaving in five!" Dog spouted out his orders, the cameramen getting ready to leave. Leland disappeared out the back door with his gear, a frown covering my face as I followed. He was standing near his hummer, strapping his gear on as he muttered to himself.

"You know, I didn't think you of all people would talk to themselves." I said with a teasing smile as he jumped, turning towards me with wide eyes.

"You didn't hear me did you?!" he almost yelled out as if terrified, my head tilting in confusion though I kept on a smile.

"If I told you yes, would you hold it against me?" I said with a teasing smirk, a smile lighting up his face as he chuckled.

"Thank God you didn't." he said before focusing on his gear again, tilting his head towards me as I stepped up to his side.

"What makes you think I didn't?" I said with a tilted head as I stood in front of him, leaning back against the driver's seat that he was currently facing.

"If you did this conversation would be a lot different." He said with a soft smile, reaching around me to grab the handcuffs behind me. He froze when I grabbed his wrist, my fingertips trailing up his arm.

"Or maybe it wouldn't." I whispered as I looked up at him through my eyelashes, his breath leaving him in what sounded like a shaky gasp. A playful smirk passed onto my face, my fingertips running across his collarbone.

Leland's POV

_She has no idea what she's doing to me _I told myself as I gulped, my eyes focused on her as her touch clouded my mind. Closing my eyes I struggled with myself, torn between backing away or tangling my hand in her hair and kissing her senseless. Unfortunately she made my decision for me when her other hand rested on my belt.

"Damnit!" I growled out before I lifted my own hands, one tangling in her beautiful locks as the other grabbed her hips possessively. I brought her body against mine, my head dipping to lock her full lips with mine. She froze for a moment, her hands stilling. Suddenly her hand on my belt yanked me closer, her other hand gripping my shoulder. Her eyes closed as a quiet moan left her mouth, my own eyes closing as it sounded even better than my dream.

My hand on her hand went around to her ass, gripping it to pull her closer as I rubbed our hips together. A whimper left her before she pulled away, her eyes darkened as pleasure swam through them. She backed away, jumping into the truck to sit in the driver's seat. Her perfect teeth bit her bottom lip, my eyes darkening even more as my cock twitched.

"Damnit Luciana, do you have any idea what you're doing to me? You plague my dreams when I'm asleep and awake." I muttered as I stepped up to her, immediately placing myself between her legs when she opened them. A smile lit up her face as a blush colored her cheeks, my hand leaving her hair to stroke her cheek.

"Well do they happen to be sex dreams? Cause you've been giving me plenty of those recently. Everybody can see the tension between us; my brother said he'd lock us in a room together if we didn't fix it." She said with a giggle as she shook her head, her hand covering mine on her cheek.

"Isn't he the protective older brother?" I muttered as I leaned closer, entranced her smooth neck that was bare.

"He's a good judge of character, he doesn't mind if we hook up. Besides, he thinks we both need to get laid anyways. Thought I think he needs a little loving as well, he's becoming a stiff." She said with a laugh, the sound turning breathless as I kissed her neck.

"Well we can't disappoint the older brother can we?" I whispered against her neck, sucking on the skin under her ear. Possessiveness washed through me, my lips working to leave my mark on her skin. She whimpered and squirmed closer, her hands squeezing my biceps as she tilted her head back.

"Leland…Leland we have work to do. We can't do this in the parking lot." She whispered as she closed her eyes, leaning into me as I bit her new hickey.

"**Mine**." I whispered against her neck as I kissed my mark, my arms wrapping around her when she smiled breathlessly.

Luciana's POV

I couldn't believe we just made out, my eyes closing as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yo Leland, let's go!" Duane Lee yelled from inside, both of us jumping at the sudden noise. A smile lit up his face as I laughed, his hands grabbing my hips as he helped me down.

"Coming!" Leland yelled back, putting on the last of his gear as I let my hair out of its ponytail. He tilted his head, nodding in understanding when I pointed towards the camera crew's van.

"Luciana, get your ass in the car!" my brother yelled from inside, my hand rubbing my temple as I smiled.

"He's a pain in the ass." I said as I smiled up at Leland, his response only to smile softly and shake his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Leland's POV

"Baby Lyssa, get in the back with Leland!" Dad yelled as he walked up to the front door, pounding on it as Baby Lyssa ran up to me.

"Get down." I whispered as I cocked my gun, tilting my head as I listened for any noise.

"Shit!" I heard Luciana scream before a gun fired, my eyes widening in fear as I jumped up. Adrian yelled in frustration as he disappeared in the bushes, Duane Lee watching with wide eyes.

"Lyssa, stay here! Duane, what the hell happened?" I said as I ran up to him, scanning through the trees as he turned to me.

"The guy had a gun; he fired it and ran off. I don't think Luciana got hurt, but she chased after him with Adrian following." He muttered as everyone walked up, Dad scanning the forest as he stepped forward.

"There's nothing we can do, they're trained professionals. Let them do what they have to do, we'll wait here for them to come back." He said before turning towards the cars, his hand on his chin as Beth put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure she wasn't hurt Duane Lee?" I said as I turned towards him anxiously, a smile coming to his face as he set a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm positive; she ducked out of the way. The guy was a horrible…shot." Duane Lee paused as another shot rang through the area, Duane and I taking off into the forest immediately.

Luciana's POV

I ignored the pain in my arm as I chased the guy, Adrian's light footsteps following me quickly. The man stopped in a clearing and spun around, aiming at me and firing off the gun. I ducked behind a tree as the bullet whizzed by, Adrian gasp of pain causing me to become angry. Grabbing my taser gun I crept along the ground, listening as the man looked around for me fearfully. When he turned to look behind him, I stood and aimed at him before pulling the trigger. He hit the ground with a gasp, his body convulsing before stilling completely. I dropped the gun and ran to Adrian, dropping to one knee next to him. He was leaning against the tree, his right shoulder bleeding slowly.

"You're such a fool." I whispered as I took off my shirt, thanking God that I decided to where a sports bra as well today. He chuckled but said nothing, hissing when I pressed my shirt to his wound.

"Luciana!" I heard Leland yell before he burst through the trees, dropping to my side as Duane Lee went to handcuff the man.

"Leland, get an ambulance please." I said quietly as I tied my shirt around the wound, Adrian glaring at me but saying nothing as he flinched. Leland wrapped his arms around me, rocking me as I closed my eyes in worry.

"It'll be ok." He whispered as he rested his chin on my shoulder, kissing my cheek as Baby Lyssa came up and called the ambulance.

A/N: sorry for such a short chapter but this was all I could come up with today hope you enjoyed and please review


	5. Chapter 5

(Luciana's POV)

"No! Leland damnit, stop it!" I screamed as I struggled to get away from him, laughing as he reached for me again as he coughed.

"Come on babe, didn't you say sharing was caring?" he said as he sniffed through his stuffy nose, my eyes widening as I frantically shook my head.

"Get away now! I will kick you, I swear I will!" I squealed, jumping out of the car as it came to a stop. I ran over to Duane Lee, ducking behind him as he laughed knowingly.

"Leland trying to get cuddly?" he said with a laugh as Leland glared in our direction, catching my gaze as I peeked over Duane Lee's shoulder. Leland smiled and shook his head, opening the trunk as he put his gear away. Stepping out from behind Duane, I yelped as he picked me over his shoulder.

"Help, I'm being kidnapped!" I yelled as my brother and Baby Lyssa pulled up, my brother shaking his head with a smirk.

"Are not." Duane Lee said as we walked inside, a huff leaving my mouth as I went limp.

"Am too." I shot back with narrowed eyes, smacking the back of his head.

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Are not, shit woman."

"Am too, damnit man."

"Put her down Duane Lee." Dog said as he walked past us, shaking his head as he headed to Beth's office. Beth patted my cheek as she followed him, smiling as she smacked Duane Lee's arm.

"Stop trying to kidnap her, you have a wife remember?" she said with a satisfied smirk as she disappeared into the office.

"Eww!"

"Eww!" we both yelled out at the same time, Duane Lee jumping away from me as he dropped me on the floor. I glared up at him as he smiled sheepishly, Leland walking in and glancing at us curiously.

"Do I want to know?" he said as he coughed, his hand rising to cover his mouth. Duane Lee smiled sheepishly at him, disappearing out the back when I huffed.

(Leland's POV)

I watched as dad dragged the guy out of his apartment, watching out of the corner of my eye as a guy came up.

"Get out of here, you aint welcome here." the man yelled as he came up angrily, Duane Lee stepping in front of dad. Luciana stepped in front of Duane Lee, holding her hands up to calm things down.

"Sir, we're arresting a fugitive. We'll be out of here soon." She said with a calming smile, my feet taking me to behind her habitually.

"I wasn't talking to you bitch, get your whore ass out of my way!" he yelled at Luciana as he stepped up to her, her eyes widened as she took a step back. I saw red as I heard him call her that, my hands clenched into fists as I flung myself at him. My fist connected with his jaw, the other cracking against his ribs.

"Leland! Adrian, do something!" Luciana screamed as I landed another hit on his cheekbone, large arms grabbing me before I could do anything more.

"Call my woman that shit again you fucking prick! See if I don't come over there and beat your ass!" I yelled as my anger burned through my chest, the man scrambling back away from me. My captor carried me away from the scene, taking me back to the cars as I struggled. He set me down as I stopped struggling, a huff leaving my mouth as I slid to the ground.

"I respect that you defended my sister's honor, but don't get yourself thrown in jail alright? Believe me, she would've kicked his ass herself if she felt the need to. Sit here and calm down, I'll go get everyone else." Adrian said quietly as he patted my shoulder, his footsteps disappearing out of sight and sound. I threw my head back against the car door, my eyes closed as I tried to clear my mind.

"Leland?" a melodic voice sounded in front of me a moment later, my eyes snapping open to see my beautiful woman crouched in front of me. Her expression was worried, a small frown on her face as she pursed her lips. I sighed and reached for her, a soft smile on her face as she sat on my lap sideways. Her legs were pointed to the right of us, her head resting on my left shoulder. My arms wrapped around her shoulders and hip, my head leaning against hers as she sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I made his face swollen." She whispered with a breathless laugh, a smile covering my face as I kissed her hair.

"It doesn't, but I'm proud of you." I whispered as I breathed in her strawberry scent, her lips kissing my neck softly as she cuddled closer to me.

(Luciana's POV)

I grunted as my fists slammed into the punching bag, the combos pushing the bag this way and that.

_Right hook, left uppercut, right hook _I whispered in my head, my body going through the sequences habitually. The air stirred behind me suddenly, instincts snapping into place as I spun around. My fists froze a millimeter away from Leland's body, his eyes as wide as mine as I pulled back immediately.

"Damnit Leland, what did I tell you?" I muttered to him as I stomped away, my hair falling over my shoulder as I dropped my gloves in my bag. I heard him make excessive noise coming up behind me, my eyes rolling at his smartass actions.

"I didn't sneak up to you, I was actually very noisy. You must've not been paying attention baby." He whispered as his strong arms wrapped around me, his nose burying itself in my neck as I stood straight.

"You're right, I'm sorry I snapped." I whispered as I leaned back into him, my head barely reaching his shoulder. He smiled against my neck and kissed it, his arms tightening around me possessively.

"I love that you are so much smaller than me. I…I'm very insecure because I'm not a very big guy you know? When you're around you make me feel like I'm perfect." He whispered into my ear as he rested his chin on my shoulder, a smile lighting my face as I rubbed my cheek against his softly.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the only man that I'll probably ever date." I whispered as I turned in his arms, my own arms wrapping around his neck. A smiled covered his face as he leaned closer, a giggle leaving my mouth as he rubbed our noses together.

"See, you're great for my growing ego." He said with a laugh as I playfully smacked his arm, pushing him away so I could sit down.

"You shut up Leland Blaine Chapman." I muttered with a smile as retied my shoes, glancing up as he put my bag on his shoulder. He reached out his hand with a soft smile, my own smile showing as I took it.

"You love it." Leland said with a laugh as he ducked from my swing, following me laughing as I walked ahead of him grumbling.

"Fuck you." I said with a sweet smile as I closed the door in his face, my eyes widening as he narrowed his eyes and smirked evilly.

(Leland's POV)

I laughed as I followed Luciana into the office, dropping her bag near the back door.

"Come on babe, I was just playing!" I protested as she stormed away from me angrily, her soaked form shooting me a glare from across the room. I winced as she disappeared into Beth's office and slammed the door, Duane Lee laughing at my panicked look as I glanced around.

"Woman like when you chase them, go get her." he muttered as he turned back to the folder in his lap, waving me away when I apologized and went to the door.

"Babe? I was just playing around with you, I didn't mean for you to get wet. Please forgive me." I said quietly as I sighed in defeat, everything becoming quiet as if waiting for her response. The lock clicked and the door opened a crack, her eyes glaring at me from it. I dropped my eyes as I winced, a sheepish smile covering my face as I caught her glare.

"Take me home to get changed and I'll think about it." She said as she opened the door all the way, a triumphant smile covering her face as she walked past me. I huffed in disbelief but followed her obediently, flipping my brother off when he laughed at me. We got in the car and drove to her house, the ride silent but comfortable as we relaxed. Once we got there she jumped out and ran to her house, making me follow her quickly to get inside before she shut the door. She laughed and ran to her room, disappearing in it as I shook my head. I went to her kitchen and rummaged through her fridge, trying to collect stuff for something to eat. A few minutes later I was at the dining table, a sandwich and chips with a soda in front of me. I was about to take a bite when she appeared in the doorway, my mouth dropping open as I saw what she was wearing.

"Damn." I whispered as I put my sandwich down, my eyes running down her form and back up. She had light makeup on and a jewelry set, her hair curled in silky ringlets. She had on really short shorts showing her long toned legs, the corset top accentuating her curves and black suede pumps covering her feet. What got me the most was that my leather jacket that I had been wearing was now on her. It went down to below her ass, the sleeves too long for her small form.

"Hi." She said with a soft smile as she bit her lip, a streak of lust and possessiveness flashing through me. I stood up quickly and made my way to her as fast as I could without jogging, my arms pulling her body to mine tightly as I lowered my lips to hers.

"Mine." I growled as my lips captured hers demandingly, one hand sinking into her hair while the other grabbed her hip. She whimpered as she pushed into me instinctually, my control snapping as I picked her up and pushed her into the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

(Luciana's POV)

"Umm, yeah, no." I said in a bored voice as I closed my eyes, Cecily groaning as she sat next to me.

"Come on, just for a few hours?" she pleaded as she grabbed my hand, one eye opening to look at her.

"Not without your parent's permission Cecily. You're asking me to go against their authority, and I'm not doing it." I muttered as I pulled my hand away gently, resting both of them on my stomach. She huffed and her hands smacked her lap, her weight leaving the seat next to me afterwards.

"You're just like the rest of the adults: boring." She grumbled as she stomped out of the room, my eyes opening to follow her as she disappeared. I sat up with a frown, resting my head in my hands. Light footsteps entered the room, a sigh leaving my mouth as I recognized them.

"What's wrong luv?" Leland said quietly as he sat next to me, his hand rubbing circles on my back. I bit my lip and leaned back into the couch, glaring at the wall in irritation.

"Cecily hates me because I won't take her clubbing." I muttered as I crossed my arms, pouting when Leland laughed.

"Babe, she hates everybody when she doesn't get her way. She's still a teenager you know, it's how she acts most of the time. Don't let it bother you, she still hates me cause I won't let her use my gun." He said with a smile as he kissed my bare shoulder, standing and walking into the kitchen. Lyssa walked into the room with her baby, smiling at me as she headed into the kitchen. I stretched onto the couch with a sigh, throwing my arm over my eyes as I relaxed.

(Time Lapse: 4 Hours)

"Hey, Lucy, get up fatass." A deep voice said next to my head, a shove causing me to jump up. My wide eyes found Adrian's smirking face, my eyes narrowing as I smacked it with a pillow. A glare took its place, a huff leaving his mouth as he walked away.

"Asshole." I muttered as I lay back down, jumping back up when I realized everyone was in the room. They all laughed at my antics, a rare blush covering my face.

"Mind if I sit here babe?" Leland muttered from the other side of the couch, my feet moving to make room for him automatically. He sank into the couch and put my feet on his lap, rubbing them absently as we turned towards Dog when he talked.

"Alright people, we got a new fugitive."

(Time Lapse: 1 Week)

I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation, a screaming nasally voice penetrating the air again. A huff left my mouth as I leaned back with a huff, Leland's yells sounding in retaliation.

"My god, will it ever end?" I muttered as I put a pillow over my face, a weight falling into my lap as my eyes closed.

"I never did like her, though don't tell dad I said it." Dakota muttered as he petted the puppy that was no in my lap, a breathless laugh leaving my mouth as I smiled and put the pillow down.

"My lips are sealed." I whispered with a wink as I leaned my head back, glaring at the ceiling as the yelling started up again. Cobie rolled his eyes and sunk farther into his seat, gripping his head as he huffed in indignation.

"I don't want to even be here." he muttered as he squeezed his eyes shut, a sigh leaving Dakota's mouth as he nodded. I frowned as I sat up and put the puppy on the couch, smiling as I got an idea.

"Anybody up for a road trip?" I said with a mischievous smile, the boys nodding enthusiastically.

(Time Lapse: 30 Minutes)

"Dakota, don't you dare…Dakota!" I yelled as he dumped the ocean water on me, my body stiff as I became soaked. Cobie was laughing next to me as he jumped away, the puppy yapping just because it was excited. I opened my eyes and saw Dakota smiling triumphantly, the smile disappearing when I smirked.

"Oh, so you wanna play like that then huh?" I said with an evil smile as Dakota's eyes widened, sand kicking up as he took off down the beach. I immediately pursued him with a laugh, Cobie and the puppy following a moment later. We ended up in the shallows, kicking water at each other. The puppy watched from the sand, yapping as it wagged its tail and jumped.

"Mercy, please have mercy!" I yelled when the boys teamed up on me, all of us falling into the water with laughs. Cobie tackled me onto my back, our forms getting soaked as Dakota cheered us on.

"Say uncle, say uncle!" Dakota yelled as Cobie tried to hold my hands behind my back, grunting when I struggled weakly to get away.

"Never!" I yelled with a smile as I ran, the two boys following with the puppy.

(Leland's POV)

"Enough Lynette, fuck!" I yelled as I stepped away, running a hand through my hair. She huffed and left the room, slamming the door closed harshly. A moment later the front door was heard as well, my body collapsing onto the bed weakly.

"Fucking woman, I swear." I muttered with a sigh as I got up, leaving the room to check on the boys. When I couldn't find them I became frantic, checking the kitchen for them immediately. A note on the counter got my attention, my hand picking it up and bringing it to my face.

_Hey babe!_

_The kids called me when you and Lynette were having a screaming match so I came over to keep them company. I didn't let you know I was here because I didn't want to make it worse. We sat there for a while until we got fed up, so I thought maybe I could take them out to do something. I have both Dakota and Cobie along with the puppy and I think we might head to the beach a few blocks down. Whenever you're done you're welcome to join us, see you soon._

_-Luciana_

A relieved sigh left my mouth as I leaned against the counter, setting the note down and getting my keys and phone. I locked up the house and left, heading down to the garage quickly.

(Time Lapse: 30 Minutes)

"Her car is here, but where is she." I muttered under my breath as I walked along the beach, scanning the people for my woman and two sons. I suddenly saw them running towards me from the rocks, the puppy trailing behind them happily. She had a smile on her face as she ran away from them, the boys chasing her with Cobie in the lead and laughing.

"I plead the fifth!" she yelled at them as she ran into the shallows, the boys struggling to keep up. The puppy spotted me and ran in my direction, yapping at me when I bent down to pet him.

"Have you been keeping an eye on them for me?" I said with a smile as I rubbed his head, the German shepherd wagging his tail and panting. He suddenly jumped up at me, causing me to fall onto my ass with the pup in my lap.

"Hey you, calm down." I said as I laughed as the excited pup, us both turning when Luciana called my name.

"Help, I'm being attacked by gremlins!" she screamed as they tackled her to the ground, a smile lighting my face as I stood and made my way to them.

"I guess I'll be your knight in shining board shorts." I said with a laugh as I came up to them, throwing Cobie over my shoulder.

"Hey!" he yelled out indignantly, laughing when I spun us around. Dakota got off Luciana to try and help his brother, the woman staring up at the sky with a stunned expression.

"I think they broke something." She said with a laugh as she sat up, groaning and arching her back to stretch it.

"Dad, put me down!" Cobie yelled from over my back, Dakota trying to tackle me to save his brother. I held him of with one hand, Lucian laughing as the pup jumped in her lap.

"Well hello there Brownie." She said as she rubbed his ears, nuzzling his nose as he yapped. He licked her nose and wagged her tail, a scowl appearing on her face in disgust. Dakota finally managed to get me to the ground, Cobie taking his chance to get away eagerly. They both jumped on me, Dakota lying on my legs while Cobie sat on my torso.

"We got you pinned!" Dakota yelled with a satisfied smile, Cobie nodding and crossing his arms. Luciana walked up to us with Brownie trailing behind her, tilting her head with a smile as she rested her hands on her hips.

"You gonna help me babe?" I said as I rested my hands under my head, her finger tapping her chin as she appeared to think.

"Hmm…no, you'll be fine." She said with a smile as she walked away, Brownie following her loyally as they left us behind.

"No! Baby come back!" I yelled with a laugh, Luciana shaking her head in amusement.

(Time Lapse: 1 Day)

"What's wrong dad?" I said as me and Luciana came into the room, my woman grumbling about sand in hard places.

"We got a new fugitive…but this one's different." He said with a frown as he looked in their file, Adrian sitting next to him with a worried frown.

"Adrian…what is it?" Luciana asked as she went up to him, my attention entirely on her as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Luciana…it's Xavier." He said as he looked away, her gasp audible in the silence.


	7. Chapter 7

(Luciana's POV)

I collapsed onto the couch next to Adrian, his words ringing through my head. Our baby brother has a warrant for his arrest. It only meant one thing.

"He's berserk." I whispered with a blank stare, my eyes turned towards the ground. Adrian grunted but said nothing as he set the papers down, his large arm wrapping around my shivering shoulders.

"Babe…what's going on?" Leland said quietly as he sat next to me, his hand rubbing my thigh absently.

"Xavier is our little brother. Luciana and he were very close." Adrian grumbled as he kissed the top of my head, sighing as he pulled me closer.

"There are more of you?" Duane Lee blurted out into the silence, looking away when everybody glared at him.

"He couldn't have…Adrian, this must be some mistake!" I said heatedly as I jumped out of his embrace, turning to him with a scowl.

"Lucy, it's unmistakable. Look at the file." He said as he reached for it then handed it to me, my shaking hands snatching it out of his grip easily. My eyes skimmed over the info, hardening as I got to the end.

"Fucking unbelievable." I hissed as I threw the file onto the table, storming out of the room.

"Luciana!" Leland yelled as I slammed the front door closed, my mind shutting down as I got into my car and took off.

(Time Lapse: 8 Hours)

I stared out of the window with a blank expression, my coffee sitting in front of me untouched. After a few tries my waitress let me be, working on the other tables around me. Rain poured down from the stormy sky, the drops hitting the window softly.

_Why _I thought to myself as I watched lightning streak across the sky. Why would Xavier go berserk? Why would he kill all the people at base? Why would he act out when we were gone? Why would he paint a target on himself when he knew we would be the first to come after him? All these questions ran through my head, my expression staying carefully blank as they did so.

"Why baby brother…why would you do this?" I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes, a tear falling down my face as thunder rumbled through the sky.

(Leland's POV)

"Adrian…she's been gone too long. I'm getting worried. I think we should go find her." I said as I paced by the front door, Adrian watching me from the living room.

"It isn't wise to bother her when she's like this Leland. You haven't been around when she was like this before." He whispered as he looked at the ground, his hands resting under his chin.

"What do you mean before?" I muttered as I stopped pacing to look at him, everybody turning as well from the table.

"There are a lot of things about us that you will never know. A lot of things that would change your views on life, as well as on us. Let me just say that there was four of us and I wasn't the oldest at one time." He muttered before he got up, walking past me and out the door. I frowned as I watched him get into his car and drive away, turning towards my family that gathered at the dining table.

"It's none of our business. Though, I do believe that we should wait for them before we proceed with this fugitive. I have a feeling that this case will be a whole lot different then we're used to." Dad said as he went back to flipping through the files, Beth watching over his shoulder and pointing out things. Duane Lee and Lyssa were watching Tim clean out his gun, bickering over his shoulder as our uncle rolled his eyes.

"I'm going out for a drive. I'll be back in an hour. Call me if she comes back." I muttered as I turned and walked out the door, hearing Lyssa promise to do as I said.

(Time Lapse: The Next Morning)

"Luciana…my luv, are you ok?" I whispered as I walked up to her slowly, leaning against the balcony next to her. For a minute she didn't say anything, her sorrowful eyes catching mine.

"There are…my life has been anything but easy going. Being one of the youngest didn't help matters either. But I always had Xavier to keep me company whenever I would feel neglected because he understood. My story is a long one, and it isn't all rainbows and flowers. But if you are willing to listen, I will tell you why it is so hard for me to do what I have to do on this case." She whispered as she leaned into me, resting her head on my chest.

"I'll always listen Luciana, I promise you that." I said with a smile as I kissed her hair, breathing in her strawberry scent slowly. My whole being ached for her, from her smile to the way she moves.

"Then let's find somewhere private and have a chat." She said with a soft smile.

(Luciana's POV)

"Let's start off from the way beginning shall we? Our mother was a federal spy, working in one of the most top secret government agencies there ever was. A new program came out called the New Soldier Program, but it was shortened to NSP. She was one of the prime candidates because she was so good at what she did. Now, this program experimented on the humans DNA, mostly the genetics and how to work them. Out of twenty test subjects, she was the only one to survive the procedures. She was faster, smarter, stronger…she was the perfect soldier. Her senses were heightened to above any animals and her body and mind became superhuman. Unfortunately, she found out that they were using the program to make soldiers like her mindless drones as well. She was able to escape before they could do the last experiment: the mind chip. She was on the run, and being that she was a super soldier, she was able to evade all of the men sent after her." I said as I swirled my hot chocolate with a straw absently, Leland waiting patiently as I looked out the window to the stormy sky.

"Then she met my father. I've don't really remember him but he must've been something special if he caught her attention. They were happy; he didn't really mind her lifestyle even though she told him what was going on. They had my two older brothers back to back, Zackary being a year older then Adrian. Then they had me and Xavier back to back four years later, us being the same way. If I remember correctly, I was 5 when it all finally went down. You see, our family had settled in a cabin in a forest in Brazil. That was when the government caught up with us. I was inside along with all my siblings and our parents were outside doing chores. I will never forget that bloodcurdling scream the broke the peaceful silence that morning." I whispered with a shudder as the thunder rumbled outside, a tear sliding down my face as the rain fell.

"They had killed my father in front of my mom, blew his head to pieces with a shotgun. After that it was all a blur. All I really remember is my mom yelling at us to run as she attacked the men sent after us. We were far away when we heard our mother's sorrowful wail silenced by a gunshot. Zackary pushed us to keep going, holding us together as we left our dead parents behind. We all grew up and realized that we were just like my mom, her genetic experiments having passed down to us. One day when we were in New York a man approached us, claiming that he knew our mother and tried to protect her. We listened to him and joined his government division called Joint. We were semi happy there, doing what we felt was the right thing to do." I said with a scowl as I remember what happened next, setting my cup down as I went to sit next to the window.

"That's when my eldest brother Zackary found out something that would affect us for the rest of our lives." I said through clenched teeth, my hands curling into fists.

(Leland's POV)

I waited patiently for her to continue, my mind swimming with all the information she was giving me.

"The division that we had joined was the same division that slaughtered our parents. He found out because he…he saw our mother's remains in one of their lab's freezers. The sight caused him to go berserk, something that we later found out the experiments cause. When our anger gets out of hand, when it goes beyond anything we've ever felt, the experiments true potential kicks in and overrides our common sense. We call it going berserk because once we go there we never return. He destroyed the whole base, killed everything there. We had got out and blocked the entrance, already agreeing that we would not let him kill any more innocent people. He got to the entrance, covered in blood and guts with a crazed look. I knew right then that there would be no talking him out of whatever he was doing." She whispered the last part as she closed her eyes, my eyes wide as I heard what he had done.

"He moved to attack us, Adrian meeting him halfway to block him. Xavier helped hold him down, my hand grabbing the gun he dropped. They couldn't have held him down for any longer, and I had to stop him somehow. As I looked into his crazed eyes, I knew what I had to do. I raised the gun and blew his head off completely. My oldest brother, the one who held us together and protected us, was killed by my hand. Ever since then none of us have been the same; Xavier was the most distant though and it worried me. I and he were very close our whole lives…when he started to draw away, it hurt me but worried me even more. Then the general of our new government branch sent us to you guys and we had to leave him behind by himself." She sighed out as she grabbed her hot cocoa again, my eyes tightening with hidden tears.

"That file you have of him was created specifically to be delivered to our hands, so that we may deal with what he has become. He would never destroy the whole base willingly; he's much too sweet and caring for that. The only other option is that he followed in Zackary's footsteps and the only people who can stop him…would be me and Adrian. I…I just don't think I have the strength to do it again. If push comes to shove and I have to make the hard decision…I'm scared that I won't be able to do it and others will be hurt. I never wanted to hurt Zackary…and I don't want to kill my little brother. I don't know what to do Leland, I'm scared and I'm lost." She whimpered as she set her cup down and curled into a shivering ball, my throat tightening as a wave of sorrow for her situation washed over me. I got up and slowly made my way to her, picking her up and holding her close to me.

"No matter what happens, I'll be by your side." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head, holding her close as she cried. Her story ran through my head the whole time.


End file.
